In spite of considerable advances in imaging technologies electronics, imaging terminals which are capable of capturing images continue to be plagued slow image output times which frustrate users of such terminals. Advances in imaging technology have actually been observed in some instances to increase rather than decrease an observed image output time of an imaging. One example is increased pixel resolution. Image sensors are being made available with ever increasing pixel resolution. Megapixel imagers are now commonplace. However, a high pixel count often leads to a longer readout delay and longer processing delay for processing image data corresponding to pixels of an image sensor pixel array. Imaging optics technologies have also improved. Imaging lens assemblies are available with variable focus settings allowing the plane of optimum focus position of a lens assembly to be adjusted between, near, intermediate, and far focus positions. Such imaging lens assemblies have the capacity to allow the capture of high quality sharply focused images at various terminal to target distances within a range of terminal to target distances. However, like terminals with increased pixel resolution, terminals with variable focus position lens assemblies have been observed to exhibit considerable image output times.